Clubbed
by Adept Starsong
Summary: After spending the better part of his sixth-year covertly gawking at, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy finally gets together with the Gryffindor fifth-year...in the most explosive and unusual way possible. Note: Has no relation to my previous DG fic "Deadlock"


****

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When McGonagall had blown her top off at him in Transfiguration earlier that week for accidentally Transfiguring Pansy Parkinson into a warthog, and assigned him detention with Professor Flitwick, Draco Malfoy had expected to be let off easily. After all, Draco had consoled himself, Professor Flitwick was notoriously light-hearted, and although the Professor wasn't exactly head-over-heels in love with the Slytherins, he didn't hate them with a passion either.

Actually, Draco thought, as he strode towards the Charms classroom, it would actually be thoroughly disturbing if Flitwick _had _been in love with the Slytherins…

Shaking the disturbing mental picture of Flitwick and Snape getting it on together, Draco turned into the classroom…and immediately felt the urge to turn around and walk right back to the Slytherin Common Room again. While listening to Pansy Parkinson whine piteously about her time as an overgrown warthog was anything but fun, it was much better than being in the same room as the assorted Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws before him. Who happened to be _juggling. _

Before Draco could make an about-turn though, Flitwick spotted him, and hurried over, and, for a puny man, Draco had to admit that the professor was pretty damn fast. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy!" exclaimed the tiny professor, a smile beaming out at Draco. 

Everyone in the class seemed to pause for a moment, and stare over at him, shocked, it seemed, that a Slytherin, especially a Slytherin like Draco Malfoy, would ever deign to grace his presence at the newly-formed Juggling Club. Draco let out a quiet sigh, before assuming his best cool and uninterested expression, turning his best side towards the class, his head tilted slightly upwards. 

"I wasn't expecting to see you until afterwards!" chirruped Flitwick, ignoring the way Draco was pushing his hands through his hair, obviously milking the attention he was still getting from everyone else. Flitwick's words made him stop in his tracks though, his hand halfway through pushing his hair back, his face going into rigor mortis.

"Pardon…sir?" Draco choked out. Inwardly, his mind began racing, and he discreetly checked his watch, which read _'You went and disobeyed the Malfoy Family Code so now you have detention you ass!' _

"Well, now that you're here," continued Flitwick, "we might as well get this detention started…"

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw a flicker of fiery red, as Ginny Weasley's hair swung around, obviously giggling. In fact, at the word 'detention,' everyone went back to throwing assorted balls, clubs, knives and fireclubs into the air, and talk, (probably about how the great Draco Malfoy got detention) resumed. 

Why anyone would want to juggle was beyond Draco's comprehension; it was like dating Pansy Parkinson for fun…which, after the fourth-year Yule Ball, Draco had decided that anyone who dated Pansy _at all, _was absolutely off his tree. Or her, Draco supposed, with a person like Pansy, it was sometimes hard to tell. 

"Well, come on," Flitwick called, bounding enthusiastically past the wanna-be jugglers, easily dodging various flying missiles. After a dubious glance, Draco followed Flitwick, weaving in and out of the jugglers, who, Draco swore, were purposely juggling into his path, or, from the looks of things, simply _throwing _things at him, seeing as how most of them kept dropping the first thing they threw into the air. 

By the time he reached the opposite side of the room, Draco had put a Shielding Charm around himself after numerous sand-filled balls had hit him on the head, but at Flitwick's expression, quickly removed the Charm. "Well," he said, sounding somewhat offended as he pulled open one of the cupboards which lined the class, and removed several stacks of pillows, "all you have to do is stuff these pillows full, without magic. You'll find the stuffing in there," he continued, giving a vague wave of his wand. 

Draco gave the professor an incredulous stare. Not only did he make him, a Malfoy go into a danger zone without protection, he didn't seem to know what feathers did to a Malfoy's hair! From the way Flitwick was moving off in the direction of Ginny Weasley, whose juggling clubs were flying in every direction, he _didn't _realise, or didn't care about Draco's hairstyle. Giving a cool Malfoy glare, which had no effect whatsoever on the professor's back, Draco slowly crouched down, feeling extremely stupid, and slowly began to stuff the pillows. 

***

Ginny watched Malfoy covertly as she absently threw her juggling clubs into the air, silently admiring the tautness of his bottom when he bent down, before reminding herself that she wasn't meant to be looking. There were of course, other good points about him…he had, after all Transfigured Pansy Parkinson into a warthog, but his physical attributes were so much more _accessible. _

"If you throw them upright, then catch them Ms. Weasley, you might have better luck at juggling." Ginny jumped in surprise at Professor Flitwick's sudden interruption, throwing her clubs in every direction with a surprising force; one of them hitting Malfoy at the back of the head with a loud squashing sort of noise, presumably his head, since he immediately keeled over.

Before Ginny could stop herself, she started giggling uncontrollably, tears rolling down her eyes. The fact that she had just brained Malfoy after all those years when Ron had sworn that he would club Malfoy over the head was just too funny, although she knew that it was completely inappropriate. Even when Professor Flitwick Conjured a stretcher and took Malfoy to the Hospital Wing Ginny couldn't stop giggling, although at the back of her mind, she wondered what the house-elves had put in the pumpkin juice. 

It wasn't until two hours later when the Juggling club adjourned that Luna Lovegood found her still hiccuping and giggling in a drunken manner at the back of the room, and took her to the Hospital Wing. 

***

The following day, Draco woke up in what was most definitely _not _his bed, since it didn't have custom-made Malfoy-sheets, with a huge lump at the back of his head. Sheets aside though, Draco felt as if he was in excruciating pain, the last thing he having remembered being that he'd been stuffing pillows for detention in the Charms room, surrounded with people who were needlessly throwing deadly implements around. 

After that, it had been a huge blur, although he recalled waking up once to hear drunken giggling in the bed next to his…in fact, Draco thought, that giggle had been quite familiar, considering how he'd been listening to it for the past year…not that he'd ever admit it of course. After all, Ginny was a bloody _Weasley, _and, in some ways, worse than a Mudblood. Without his father hanging over his shoulder, ready to send a Howler at a drop of a hat though, Draco had become more rebellious over the past year, and that meant checking out Ginny Weasley.

Oh, she'd always been someone who'd hovered at the edge of his mind, the Weaslette, the Weasel King's younger sister…Lately though, she'd become someone in her own right, to Draco anyway, and he'd noticed that she was _hot. _In the fiery-tamale sort of way, that made him want to shag her stupid. It was true that Draco had tried to deny it, that he still hated her…but then he'd sat down and thought about it, and come to the conclusion that he _didn't _hate her; after all, he didn't have a deep seated need to shag Weasel King or Potter anytime soon. 

***

Ginny stared up at the ceiling, still suppressing giggles, and wondering what was wrong with her. At the back of her mind, she remembered hearing Madam Pomfrey mutter, "In shock…probably can't believe that she hit that Malfoy boy…"

In a way, Ginny agreed with Madam Pomfrey, in all the time she'd known Malfoy, she'd never thought of him capable of keeling over in such an inelegant manner. In fact, the first time she'd met him, when Lucius Malfoy had been sneering at her father, with Draco smirking in the background, Ginny couldn't help but wonder if that boy had ever done anything that _wasn't_ inelegant. Even then, he'd been handsome, in a cool, timeless way, although she hadn't been able to see beyond his sneer back then. Things had changed drastically this year since she'd gone to the Department of Mysteries though, and Ginny hadn't been able to stop checking him out since the year had begun, and despite taking up an amazing amount of activities, gawking at Malfoy still seemed to be her favourite hobby. 

While her break-up with Dean Thomas had resulted from her constant Draco-gawking, Ginny could hardly say that she was upset with the break-up, in any case, kissing Dean felt a lot like snogging Ron, something she never hoped to really experience. 

Her only real defence, in the whole braining-Draco incident was that it hadn't been her fault, since Draco had, after all, been the one to display the perfection of his bottom to everyone in the Juggling Club. A flash of jealousy passed through at the thought of the fourteen-odd people who had attended the Juggling Club gawking at Draco's arse. Forgetting that Draco was probably in the bed next door to hers, Ginny proclaimed loudly, "Draco Malfoy's _mine _damn it!" 

***

"Draco Malfoy's _mine _damn it!" Draco sat up abruptly when he heard the overloud declaration, before wincing, the lump on his head seemed to have suddenly increased very abruptly in size, and pain. Pain aside though, Ginny's announcement had certainly got his attention, and for a Malfoy, that was saying something. Heroically ignoring the tiny voice at the back of his mind that scarily resembled Lucius Malfoy's, Draco got out of the bed, letting out a soft mutter as his feet hit the cold floor. Pushing aside the curtain, which divided him and Ginny, Draco was very shocked to see that she was half-naked, and looking very warrioress with her deep red hair flowing down her back. Shocked, but very, very pleased. Ginny, on the other hand, didn't seem to quite see it that way.

__

"Bloody mother of Merlin, what the hell are you doing here?!" Ginny exploded, grabbing her blankets and, unfortunately for Draco, pulling it over her body. 

Draco raised an eyebrow, his eyes coolly running over Ginny, long enough so that she began blushing violently. Flashing her a satisfied smirk, which he didn't really feel, Draco walked over to her, until they were so close that they were nearly nose-to-nose. "Be careful about what you say is yours Ginny," he said, feeling anything but calm. "Because it might not be true."

"Might?"

Draco pulled her forward gently, and felt her blankets slide off her as her arms slid around her neck. Ginny's mouth was soft and warm, opening slightly just beneath his, letting his tongue slide into the warmth of her mouth, his hands sliding down her back. All pain was forgotten, as they became more and more passionate, although, at the back of his mind, Lucius Malfoy's voice parroted, "Malfoys do not snog Weasleys Malfoys are not passionate. Malfoys should not shag in a place like a Hospital Wing, Malfoys should always be wearing appropriate clothes when they are snogging girls…" 

Draco blocked the voice out though, and instead, delved deeper into Ginny, not bothering to wonder whether he was doing right or wrong, whether anyone found them like this…

***

Ginny drunkenly kissed Draco, sure that she'd lost her marbles, and then some. From the way he was responding though, if she was out of her mind, he obviously was more than deranged…possibly having Lucius Malfoy as a father did that sort of thing to a person, Ginny thought, gasping softly when Draco bit a sensitive spot on her neck. All thoughts of marbles, Lucius Malfoy left her mind though, when Ron came in with Harry and Hermione in tow. His face was a perfect mask of frozen shock, before he snapped out of it and began bellowing, _"Bloody hell! Get it off her, get it off her, get it off her!"_

"Oh, bugger," muttered Draco, as Hermione and Harry promptly grabbed a hold of Ron, "your brother has terrible timing, you know that Ginny? What's he going to do next time, walk in on us _before _we start shagging?"

In the background, Ginny could see Ron was frothing, and while Ron was her favourite brother, Ginny couldn't help but grin saucily at Draco. "Why don't we try and see?"

***

****

Author Notes: Hey everyone, note that this is a one-shot, and please review as its only polite to. I know, really random ficlet with weird characterisations, but this sprang into my head on the weekend of my friend's birthday, and since I couldn't go to her surprise party, I started composing this for her. Thanks for the inspiration Jen, and happy birthday. ~ Starsong


End file.
